X UNIVERSE teaser
by jacques0
Summary: It's X-UNIVERSE pronounced (CROSS UNIVERSE) basically a giant cross-over story hence the name XD. This is a teaser of that story. Hope you enjoy it.
**This sneak peek is rated T for Teen**

 **No money is being made from this whatsoever**

 **The properties of Attack on Titan, Fairy Tail, DC Comics, Infamous are properties of their owners.**

* * *

 _They are an infinite numbers of Universes, this story is one of them._

* * *

 **From the mind of Jacques0**

"Hey Greenhorn," a familiar voice called out.

She turned toward it finding the large man waving at her.

"The rest of the guys are going to be bar to get a drink," he called, "You want to come with?"

"Maybe later," she called back.

"That's what you always say but you never come," the man laughed.

Lara only smiled at him before making her way out of the docks. The young woman walked by herself quickly making her way toward where her apartment was. She was humming lightly beneath her breath, as she walked through the street of the city. Getting the new job, Lara had decided to make her stay here in Forge City, thought she knew first hand just how dangerous the city actually was since she had gotten mugged a few times. The people who actually tried to mug her ended up with a few more broken bones, thought Lara had tried to not really hurt them too much…but it will make them think before trying to mug someone in a dark alley.

Reaching the average building, the girl used her keys and entered inside making her way straight toward the second floor and reached her room getting inside. She placed the rucksack she was carrying on the floor by the door, closing it behind her. Removing her jacket, Lara glanced upward and found a stranger seating in front of her upon the couch munching in what look like a bag of chips.

"Hi," the stranger said.

Lara stared at her and the stranger stared right back. Blinking in confusion, Lara turned her attention upon the door and looked at the number wondering if she had gotten into the wrong apartment by accident.

"You didn't get the wrong apartment Lara Kent," the stranger called out.

The dark haired girl turned her attention back toward the stranger in the room. She was seating up now, and was wearing a body suit which looked odd upon her form and it was all black too. The woman had blond hair falling down upon her shoulder and green eyes which were looking back at her.

"Who are you?" Lara asked, "How did you get in here?"

"Jane Madison," the stranger introduced herself with a light nod, "As for how I got in there, well…the backdoor was open."

Lara frowned.

"How do you know who I was?" she asked.

Madison placed the bag of chips upon the table before standing up. She had this small smile upon her face. She was the same height as her Lara noticed.

"That's because you aren't a difficult person to find if someone is really looking," she said, "You've been moving all over this country and yet, strange stories have always sprung up around all places that you have been. Stories that most wouldn't believe…unless you have been there and seen it for yourself."

Hearing this, put Lara on guard. She was always on guard whenever someone got too close to her, hoping to stay unnoticed and alone. Ever since that misadventure she had with the school bus when she was younger. The girl had simply disappeared, always keeping on the move and having odd jobs here and there whenever she could.

"Are you…with the government?" she asked.

Madison chuckled softly, "The government is more than happy to pretend that people like you and I don't exist to care. No, I'm not government Lara Kent, so you don't have to worry about your secret getting out to anyone."

Lara stared at the woman a frown on her face, "You…You're like me?"

"I don't think there is anyone quite like you," Madison said with a light smile, "But you could call me one of those freaks that people keep mentioning."

"Why are you here?"

Madison's expression became solemn.

"I'm here because I need your help Lara," Madison said.

"My help?" Lara questioned with a frown, "My help for what?"

Madison gave her a small smile.

"In saving the world," she said.

* * *

 **Five girls…**

* * *

Zula Ashe standing in front of a window as she looked outward toward an expending city in front of her…

Sarah walking by herself by an empty highway…

A winged figure crouching upon a gargoyle of the building under the rain…

Alex smirking as she glides down upon the ground with shadows growing around her hands…

Lara looking at a small object in her hand with an S upon it…

* * *

 **Their lives are about to change…thanks to a single message in a bottle…**

* * *

A figure zooming forward as golden lightning danced across their form…

* * *

 **CROSS X UNIVERSE**

 **Coming Soon**

* * *

 **Yeah... Before you ask, that wasn't Flash as you know it. Cross Universe is coming and that was the first tease of that fic. I'm still working on it and it's update is not going to be weekly. That much i can tell you first hand. Hope you have enjoyed that sneak peek into the new takes of the familiar characters from my other O.C. fics. I can tell you that characters from Attack on Titan, Fairy Tail will make an appearances in the story thought it will depend on most on the individual character story arc in the story.**

 **Well, i hope that you will enjoy the read as i will soon start updating this little fanfic of mine.**

 **Jacques0 out.**


End file.
